wiikipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Miiverse
Miiverse is a built-in social network software offered on the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Miiverse allows users to seamlessly share accomplishments, comments, and hand written notes with other users. A user is able to suspend any game to access Miiverse functions via the home menu of the console, and then return to the game at the point it was left. Posts are divided up into various communities based on specific games, series, etc. Players can post screenshots from their games to attach to their posts. History Miiverse was introduced to the Wii U on its release in November 2012. On April 25, 2013, Miiverse became available on internet-enabled PCs and smartphones, however, the service was still in development. Some features of Miiverse, such as posting and handwriting, were not yet supported. On April 26, an update brought Wii Remote, Wii U Pro Controller and Wii U Pro Controller compatibility, which can be used for everything apart from writing posts and comments. Features Profiles Nintendo Network Miiverse users have profiles instead of friend code used on the Wii and the Nintendo 3DS. Users can send friend requests, follow people, view a person's Miiverse posts, view a person's friends, and view who is following a person who a person is following. Communities Communities are where users can post things in Miiverse. There are currently 4 types of communities. *'Game Application Communities' Posts related to a certain game. *'Private Communities' Private Miiverse communities. *'News Communities' News posts. *'Developer's Room Communities Announcement Communities' Posts from Nintendo staff or developers of a game. User communities will be added in a future update, according to Nintendo. Posts and sharing With Miiverse, you can currently post these to communities: *'Typed Comments '''Comments typed using the Wii U GamePad. *'Drawings Artwork''' Comments or artwork drawn with the GamePad. *'Accomplishments' Can be shared when you acheive something in a game/app with Miiverse integration. *'YouTube Videos' - YouTube videos can be shared with Miiverse. *'Screenshots' If you press the Home button while in a game app, you can share a screenshot of that game app. You cannot share screenshots in an online lobby or game, as the Home menu cannot be accessed while playing multiplayer. Users can Yeah or Unyeah (Like/Dislike) posts from other users and view other users that yeahed the post. Instant messages (IM's) or personal messages (PMs) can be sent to users on your friend list on Miiverse by tapping Messages. Friend List Your friend list can be viewed at any time by pressing the Home button and selecting Friend List. Once there, you can view your friends and their status, see if your friends have played any games with you, view friend requests, register friends, or change friend list settings. Notifications When a notification has been received, the Home button will flash. You can access the notifications menu by pressing the notifications icon on the Home menu. On December 9, 2013, the service was launched for the Nintendo 3DS, along with the implementation of Nintendo Network IDs. In its current state, players are unable to submit and manage friend requests or send private messages. Discontinuation Somewhere in 2017, Miiverse was discontinued due to the large number of inappropriate messages sent on it. Category:Software Category:Nintendo